yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Aesir
の | romaji = Seikai no San Kyokushin | trans = Three Polar Gods of the Stars (Polar Gods) | en_anime = Nordic Gods | de_name = Asen | sets = * Storm of Ragnarok * Extra Pack Volume 4 | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's }} "Aesir", known as "Polar God" or "Three Polar Gods of the Star World" ( の Seikai no San Kyokushin) in the OCG, and "Nordic God" and "Polar Star God" in the anime, is an archetype of three mysterious god-like monsters used by Team Ragnarok in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. In the Japanese anime, the "Aesir" are currently the only DIVINE Divine-Beast-Type Synchro Monsters ever seen, as well as the first DIVINE monsters of any kind since the Egyptian Gods. However, their Attributes and Types were changed in the OCG. "Loki, Lord of the Aesir" is a DARK Synchro Spellcaster, "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" is an EARTH Synchro Beast-Warrior, and "Odin, the Father of the Aesir" is a LIGHT Synchro Fairy. Each member of Team Ragnarok possesses one of these cards. Members History The three cards are named after the top three Gods in the Norse mythology pantheon. The God King is Odin, The God of Thunder is Thor, and the Giant treated as the God of trickery is Loki. In Norse mythology, these 3 gods are said to form part of a huge battle known as Ragnarök in which they will die. They can be considered Polar Gods due to the prelude of Ragnarök known as Fimbulvetr, which is a time of three winters with snow coming from all directions without any summers between. During this time, there will be wars, brothers killing brothers and eventually all life on Earth will be destroyed. They can also be considered Polar Gods due to their association with Scandinavia and Nordic Countries (located within Scandinavia) which itself is located north extending to the Arctic Circle. In the anime, these cards were found in caves with tree roots surrounding their interior by the Duelists they engraved the Rune Eyes upon. The roots in these caves are probably an allusion to the world tree of Norse Mythology, Yggdrasil. The name "Aesir" is essentially meant to be the term Æsir, the term used to identify an entity from Norse paganism, which includes all three of the Polar Gods' original gods. This is because the grapheme "Æ", a ligature, is formed from "A" and "E" - and in places where the grapheme is either difficult to use or otherwise unsuited, the two-letter set "Ae" is often used as a replacement. (It is notable that this replacement would be improper for languages where "Æ" is a letter; one such language is the language where the term "Æsir" comes from, Danish). Powers (anime) The powers of these gods rival that of the Crimson Dragon. When "Thor" clashed with "Red Nova Dragon", both monsters emitted a strange energy pulse, wreaking havoc around the dueling arena and drastically upsetting the weather outside the stadium. During Team Ragnarok's match against Team 5D's, the attacks of the Aesir dealt real damage to Jack and Crow. These cards also protected Team Ragnarok and their memories from the Three Pure Nobles's alterations of the timeline. References